Crimson Blossom
by TheRedsBluesGreens
Summary: "Give her back!" he seethed. It howled in laughter. "Foolish boy!" It boomed. "She is mine now!"
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the PowerPuff Girls.**_

 _ **I just wanted to see if this story would work out. Enjoy. Please review, and tell me if you want more.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Prologue**_

 _"Do you aspire to be free from your duties, little girl?" I heard the voice purr lowly._

 _"N-No." I choked out. "Th-They need me.."_

 _"You cannot hide anything from me." it said. Its low voice rang in my ears. "I know your desires to be free. Such selfish desires, yes. Think, the many people depend on you, yet all you can think of is what you want, and only want you want.."_

 _"Shut up!" I snapped. "I've been saving lives since I was a toddler! I try to give everyone what they want! I've protected the stupid mayor and his stupid town more times anyone can ever even think about! I've tried my best to show my sisters the right way, and yet all I get in return is ignorance! I've had to drop my studies just so that other kids who don't care would be safe to continue on with theirs!"_

 _"I can't even live with the one I love because its forbidden!" I screamed. "Why don't I ever get a break!? Why can't I ever get what I want?! Is that too much to ask!?" I didn't notice the tear sliding down my cheek._

 _There was a few moments of silence before I heard the voice speak up again. "Child." It started. "I can give you what you wish for."_

 _"How?" I sniffed, not wanting to talk about this anymore. "How could you possibly give me what I want?" "The task of which I ask you is simple." It said._

 _I scoffed. Simple usually meant, 'Just sell your soul to me, and you can temporarily live in happiness.'_

 _"Bring me the heart of the beast of which you have faced many times before." The beast.. "I've faced a lot of beasts before." I said lowly. "You'll have to be more specific."_

 _"The beast that has no name." It growled. "For someone of your intellect, it should not be difficult to understand."_

 _And it wasn't. "HIM." I spoke, knowing of which beast the voice spoke about. "Yes." I heard it growl again. "Bring me the heart of the one you call, 'HIM.'"_

 _"Why HIM?" I asked, clearly confused. Of course, he was evil, but I, at least in my right mind would never refer to him as, "A beast." Nor would I have the heart to take his own heart. He never wronged me that much to deserve that._

 _"The thing has done more wrong than one can imagine." the voice replied. "_ _ **He**_ _is the sole reason I am like_ _ **this**_ _." It hissed._

 _I was taken aback. HIM was the cause of whatever this poor creature was? "Girl." the voice said, gaining my attention once again. "Bring me the heart of HIM, and I can give you everything you've desired. You, your sisters, and your creator may live in peace. Villains shall do you no more harm... The one you love will be forever yours."_

 _I could hear me arguing with myself. If I went up on this offer, I would have to murder HIM. I would have to dig into his disgusting, lobster-like body and rip his heart right out.. But I would also be free. Free from my duties. I could live my life like I had always wanted to..._

 _I would no longer be responsible for everyone.. Everyone... Who didn't even give me anything in return for my help._

 _"I'll... Do it." I said slowly. I looked up into the dark abyss and spoke to the voice. "I'll do it, if you give me everything I desire!" I said loudly._

 _I heard it chuckle. "You are wise." It said. "I shall give you even your most deepest desires..."_

 _"Blossom Utonium."_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I noticed how short the prologue I wrote was. Sorry about that. I've been meaning to write the first chapter anyway. Enjoy.. Whatever this poor excuse for a story is supposed to be-**_

 _ **Shoutout-**_

 _ **Ash141: Thank you very much. Here's a continuation- Sort of.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"I shall give you even your most deepest desires."_

 _"Blossom Utonium."_

 _"Blossom."_

 _"Blossom."_

 _"Blossom."_

 _"Blossom!"_

"-ssom! Blossom, wake up!"

Blossom's eyes shot open. The bright light of the room blinded her for a minute, but she soon adjusted to the brightness. Familiar, worried faces invaded her vision. Faces which belonged to her younger sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup.

The red head quickly sat up from her bed, looking around the room she and her sisters shared. Nothing out of the ordinary-Same dresser, same wardrobe, even the same pink, blue, and green sheets that laid on hers and her sister's seperate beds.

"Blossom." Bubbles spoke up, earning the pink-wearing girl's attention. "Are you okay?" she asked softly. "I-I'm..." Blossom tried to find the right words. Was the voice she heard only a dream? Had she only dreamt of something telling her she could be granted her deepest wishes..?

... Probably so.

Odd... Although it was a dream, it was all so... _Surreal._

"I'm fine, Bubbles." Blossom reassured her sister, finally calming down. She took a look at Buttercup, who had her arms crossed. This usually meant an interrogation. "Do you mind telling us what that was about?" It sounded more like a demand, than it did a request.

Blossom furrowed her eyebrows. "What what was about?" she asked. Buttercup gave her a look. "The mumbling weird things. _"I've faced a lot of beasts before. I can't even live with the one I love because its forbidden! I'll do it if you give me everything I desire!_ " Buttercup quoted with a poor mockery of Blossom's voice, which earned her a glare from her oldest sister.

"I was _dreaming_ , Buttercup." Blossom replied flatly. Buttercup scoffed. "Some dream.." she muttered as she turned away from her sisters and proceeded out of the room, continuing with her Saturday morning.

Bubbles sighed, before turning to Blossom. "You know she's just worried, right?" Bubbles asked softly. Blossom sighed in return. "I know that." she replied. "I just don't know why she has to show it... In that manner."

"Well.. To be fair, you were saying pretty weird things in your sleep." Bubbles answered. "Must have been some dream. At one point you were even..." The youngest Powerpuff paused and looked down. "Crying."

"Look, Bubbles, it was just a dream. No need to get that worked up over it.. Besides, its totally normal for people to have nightmares." Blossom said, brushing it off. She glanced at the clock. "Its passed breakfast.. Wanna get lunch started?" she asked the blonde. Bubbles nodded, but she knew what her sister was dreaming about was far from normal. And she couldn't shake the feeling that something big may happen very soon.

It was like... _Calm before the storm._

Nevertheless, the youngest Powerpuff knew Blossom didn't want to converse with her about the matter any longer, so she dropped the subject, and started to head out of the room, taking one more glance at her sister, then proceeding to walk downstairs.

Blossom breathed out once Bubbles was gone. Once again her mind had started to wander off to the peculiar dream she had experienced that night. It felt so... _Real._ It was almost like she could actually hear the voice in her head. "Don't be silly." Blossom scolded herself. "All that was, was a stupid dream and nothing more. There isn't a voice who says they can grant my wishes, I can't turn my back on the citizens of Townsville, and I won't have to rip out HIM's heart..." The Powerpuff leader repeated to herself over and over again.

After awhile, she had managed to convince herself that what she had repeated so many times to herself was true.. Or so she thought. As the red head had gotten out of her bed, and as she was walking out the door to join her sisters with their activities downstairs, there was only one word echoing in her head in a vaguely familiar voice,

 _"Blossom."_

 **XxX**

"Aww Bubbles!" Buttercup whined as her younger sister dragged her over to the door. "Do we really have to go?" "Yes, Buttercup!" Bubbles exclaimed for what seemed to be the millionth time to her. "We do need to go!"

"But Blossom doesn't need to go to the stupid mall and buy a stupid dress for Robin's birthday party!" Buttercup ranted. Bubbles sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with the hand she wasn't using to haul Buttercup with her. "That's because Blossom has plenty already." she muttered in reply.

Bubbles shot a glance at Blossom who sat at the couch, reading another one of her books. "Blossom, do you want to come to the mall with me and Buttercup?" she asked out of politeness, although already predicting the reply of her sister.

Her prediction was correct when Blossom shook her head. "No thanks." Blossom replied. "I have to get this book done so I can get started on my report." Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Bookworm." She muttered, due to Blossom always having her eyes glued to the words of a book.

Blossom had managed to hear what her sister had said, and shot a look at Buttercup. "At least I don't procrastinate like you do." she shot back in reply, earning herself a glare from the raven haired girl. Bubbles sighed. "Come on Buttercup, we need to go."

The baby blue-wearing girl had managed to pull Buttercup out of the house before things got ugly with her and Blossom. Once the door to the house clicked shut, Blossom returned to her book.

 _"My bountry is as boundless as the sea,_  
 _My love as deep; the more I give to thee,_  
 _The more I have, for both are infinite.."_

Blossom muttered lines of the book to herself, not noticing her eyes slipping closed. The ticking of the clock sounded in Blossom's ears. It sounded like a metronome, the constant _TICK, TICK, TICK, TICK,_ starting to put her to sleep. Soon enough, the book slipped from the Pink Powerpuff's grasps and fell to the floor as Blossom succumbed to the world of slumber.

 **XxX**

 _There were trees everywhere._

 _The wind blew harshly as Blossom brought her scarf up to her nose, covering the majority of her face, protecting it from the cold. She didn't know where she was, or what she was even doing there; But she knew she needed to get home._

 _The Powerpuff shivered and hugged herself as she wandered across the strange world she was currently in. As she followed the path of the forest floor, the trees rattled due to the wind. Blossom thought that maybe if she got to the other side, maybe, maybe she would find a way home._

 _Her thoughts were for naught. 'This whole place is a maze!' Blossom thought to herself. 'There's no way I'll ever get out!' She was so caught up in her own thoughts, she failed to notice the crunching of leaves as someone appeared behind her._

 _"Well, well, well." Blossom heard a familiar voice say lowly. She practically froze. She had heard this voice many times before. The red head turned around carefully, and was met with somebody she hadn't hoped to meet here._

 _"Brick." she breathed, surprised to see the boy counterpart of herself. She shook her head. "I-I don't understand." she muttered, before looking at him once again. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"I could ask you the same thing," Brick replied, sauntering over to the teen. Everything in Blossom told her to back away, but she remained where she stood. Brick stopped when he was right in front of her. In a low, alluring voice he finished his sentence. "Babe."_

 _His voice sent shivers down Blossom's spine. Everything Brick did filled her with dread, yet it also filled her with excitement. And even though she hated it, she loved it._

 _"W-Well." Blossom started, trying her hardest not to stutter, "We s-should find a way out of here and back to Townsville." Blossom inverted herself from the cap-wearing Rowdyruff and started to walk away, but was stopped when she felt a hand go around her wrist, unabling her from going any further._

 _"Hold on, Pinky." Brick asserted, looking at her with a foreign look in his eyes Blossom was definitely_ _ **not**_ _used to seeing. Before she could say anything, the Powerpuff was pulled towards the Rowdyruff. Their faces were so near one another's that their noses nearly touched. Blossom couldn't stop the blush from invading her face._

 _"What are you doing..?" Blossom managed to whisper despite being flustered. "Shut up." was Brick's only reply as he lowered his head, and connected his lips with Blossom's. This made the girl's eyes go wide. 'This...' she said to herself. 'This is wrong... I'm not supposed to be kissing Brick... He's the enemy... And yet... Why am I not doing anything to stop this..?'_

 _Without her control, Blossom grabbed Brick's face gently, and deepened the kiss. She couldn't say whether or not Brick was surprised or not, but she didn't care. A strange feeling shot through her body._

 _The two separated after a while, and Blossom kept her head down. Her head was pounding, her mind couldn't comprehend what had just happened. She felt Brick's hand lift her chin to look up at him. Blossom was met with the boy simpering at her._

 _It almost made Blossom want to smile._

 _But it wasn't long before Brick let out a howl of laughter. Immediately any feeling inside of the red head became null and void as she felt her heart break. Blossom slapped Brick's hand away from her. She shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you!" she cried out in disgust. Brick just continued to laugh._

 _That was enough. Unconsciously, Blossom had swung her hand, in an attempt to slap Brick but her wrist was easily caught by the Rowdyruff leader. Brick's laughter had ceased and he smiled ominously at Blossom, which sent another shiver down her spine, also making a sick feeling stir in Blossom's stomach._

 _"That isn't a wise move, girl." Brick spoke. But it wasn't his voice. Blossom's eyes went wide, and she removed her wrist from "Brick's" grasps. "You!" Blossom exclaimed, backing away._

 _"Brick" chuckled. "Kudos to you for figuring it out." it said while clapping softly. It chuckled once more. "I apologize for earlier. It was just a confirmation of who I was to give to you as your lover once you had completed what I had asked of you." Blossom shook her head. "B-But I only dreamt of you... How can..?"_

 _"Girl, I am more than just a mere "dream." The voice growled. It scowled at the Powerpuff. "And I see you haven't began with the task I had bestowed upon you." It crossed its arms. "Did we not have a deal?"_

 _"I'm sorry, its just that I'm so_ _ **excited**_ _to kill someone and rip their heart out when I'm finished." Blossom replied with heavy sarcasm. "Uh, Uh." It held up a finger. "That "someone" is both mine and your worst enemy." Blossom rolled her eyes. "I don't care about that." She sighed. "The deal is off. I'm not stooping as low as to murder just for my own personal wants."_

 _"I'm sorry, Blossom." It sneered. "I'm afraid you can no longer go back on this." Blossom shot them a dirty look. "I can and just did. If you are real and you have the ability to take on the form of Brick, then go do it yourself."_

 _The thing doubled back in laughter, which made Blossom frown. "I'm sorry, but is there something funny that I'm missing?" Blossom asked, putting a hand on her hip. "My dearest Powerpuff." The voice purred. "Oh how I wish it were that easy."_

 _This made Blossom frown. "What do you mean?" "You forget, I am only a voice. That tyrant took away my body, so I have no way to materialize myself in the real world." "Wait.. So you mean this is just a dream?" Blossom asked._

 _"This, yes. But you had better get this in your head; I am real. I'm merely manipulating your dream, as of right now." Blossom placed a hand on her forehead. "So you're in my head. Yet you're just coming into my dreams and changing them?" she asked. "Basically." the thing replied._

 _"And," The voice started to add. "A deal is a deal, Blossom Utonium. If you break it off just like that, I would very much feel cheated. And if that happens..." The look on "Brick's" face became dark and dangerous. "I will do the opposite of what I had promised you. I shall make your life miserable and pitiful. I shall turn everybody you love against you." Its tone lowered. "I will make your life a living hell."_

 _Blossom stayed silent. There was... Really no way out of this. After a few moments of silence, its dangerous expression was lifted, and was replaced with a smile. "Remember, not a word of this to your sisters." It turned away from Blossom. "And remember, I'll be watching!" With that, the thing started walking away, it soon disappearing into the forest of Blossom's dreams._

 _Meanwhile, the red head just stood still, placing a hand on her mouth as she choked back a sob. Tears started to spill from her eyes._

 _What had she gotten herself into?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And that's that. Sorry this was rushed. I forgot to say that this is best visualized in Bleedman's artstyle, most recent artstyle of the PPG and RRB I must add. But if you want to visualize it a different way, please be my guest.**_

 _ **Please review and tell me what you think.**_ _ **It doesn't matter if you tell me its total crap, if you're thinking about putting that.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Before I start- Lemme just say I hate school.**_

 _ **Now with the story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: You know the drill. Although, I do add other characters from the Cartoon Network Universe, so just know that I don't own them...**_

 _ **Ash141: Aw, thanks so much! Here's the next chapter.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **The City of Townsville, home to all creatures alike. From humans to heroes, they all live in peace and harmony, etcetera etcetera.**_ " A familiar cap wearing Rowdyruff sneered as he stared out of the window, at the huge city. A scoff came after what had come from his mouth. Even though he mocked everything said, he let venom unconciously drip from every word.

"I see you're the happy camper as always, bro." A familiar voice said from the back of the room. Sarcasm was detected as always. "Not the time, Butch." Brick growled. He turned to see his raven haired brother leaning against the doorframe.

Butch merely smirked at his brother's present anger. "Its never the time." he replied. He got up and started walking towards him. "So, why the long face, Brick?" Brick crossed his arms, making Butch raise his eyebrow. "Angry about the new mission the she-he gave us?" he suggested.

Brick didn't answer, indicating that Butch was right. "Huh." Butch mused, mimicking his brother's actions and turning to face the window. "I wonder why."

"You know damn well why." Brick answered suddenly in a low voice. "You know why I hate it here." He casted a glance at Butch. "Now that I'm talking about it, you didn't exactly have a blast back then either."

Butch uncrossed his arms and shrugged. "We're seventeen now, dude." he answered. "We're practically grown. What happened... Happened when we were, what? Like, 12? Its been about five years. Time to move on." Brick turned to his brother and gave him a dull look. "You and I both know that's bull-crap."

Butch grinned. "You know me too well, Brick." He put an arm around Brick's shoulders. "Look at it. The city I mean." Butch stretched out his other hand towards the window. "Sure, we didn't have the most swell time here, but there's one thing that's here that wasn't in the wasteland we've been living in most of our teenage lives: Babes."

"What?" Brick asked, turning to Butch. "You heard me big bro. 'Imma score me some babes in the city." The stupid grin on Butch's face made Brick sigh. His brother's dull-witted reasoning made him wonder how he was even "related" to him. "And I thought Boomer was the dumb one." Brick muttered lowly.

Butch removed his arm around from Brick's shoulders. "Hey, don't look so surprised." he said. "After all, when we were younger, you and Pinky were a thing, right?" As soon as the comment left Butch's mouth, Brick immediately had his arm in a death hold. He gripped it so tightly that it actually made Butch wince. " _ **Never**_ speak of _**her**_ here, _**ever**_." Brick growled dangerously. "Do you understand me?"

Butch merely nodded, fearing that his circulation on his arm was about to be completely cut off. Brick let go of his brother and turned to walk out the room. "Wake up Boomer soon." he said roughly as he walked out. "We leave this afternoon."

 **XxX**

 _'Typical Sunday afternoon.'_ Buttercup thought as she stared boredly out the window. There was nothing except for fresh, green, woods surrounding their house, and it was awfully _boring,_ Buttercup kept on saying.

Bubbles, who was next to her sister, looked up from the magazine she was currently reading. "You know, its not going to be any more exciting if you just sit there." she giggled. "But I _**really**_ don't feel like going outside or anything." Buttercup replied sourly, remembering how much walking she and Bubbles had done the day before.

When she got home, she didn't even question where their older sister was. Unknown to the two girls, Blossom was already upstairs in their bedroom, curled up on her bed, sobbing. Of course, she had heard her sisters when they had arrived, but it took quite a while for her to actually stop. She was thankful she had stopped when Bubbles had stepped in to the room to check on her.

Bubbles simply laughed at her sister's response, and went back to her magazine. Buttercup groaned, and put her head down on the couch. "I'm going to _**die**_ of boredom!" she exclaimed.

"You can't die of boredom, Buttercup." Blossom's voice sounded from the kitchen. Not even a few seconds later, the pink powerpuff appeared by the doorway. "Well apparently you can, cause that's what I'm about to do." Buttercup replied sharply. Bubbles once again looked up from her magazine.

"So, what did he say?" the youngest Powerpuff asked. "Nothing much." Blossom shrugged. "Except... He wants us to come over. Says he has a surprise for us."

"A surprise?" Buttercup asked, lifting her head from the couch. "And what would that be?" "Its a surprise, Buttercup." Bubbles said with a smile. She looked back at Blossom. "When did he say he wanted us over?"

"He said as soon as possible, or whenever we can." Blossom replied. She glanced at the clock. "One Thirty-Seven..." she muttered. She turned back to her sisters. "Wanna go now?" "Now?" Bubbles asked with an eyebrow raised. "We have school tomorrow..."

Buttercup rose from the couch with a grin. "I'm game." she said. Both Bubbles and Blossom could see the look of pure excitement in her eyes. It only made them smile. "Alright." Bubbles said, closing her magazine. "Let's go."

 **XxX**

"Is this it..?" Bubbles whispered to Blossom as they stood in front of the large house. Buttercup stared at the door before turning to Bubbles. "Only one way to find out, eh?" "I suppose so." Blossom said in reply, before walking up to the doorbell. She pressed it, and waited.

No sooner than later, the door opened to reveal a woman with short, black hair. The moment she saw the girls, her eyes lit up and her lips curled to a smile. "Hello girls." she greeted sweetly. "Good afternoon Ms. Keane." the girls chimed together, greeting their old kindergarten teacher.

Ms. Keane waved a hand. "No need to be so formal girls." she smiled softly. "After all, we _are_ technically family." The middle aged woman stepped aside to let the girls inside the house.

"So, how have you and the Professor been?" Bubbles asked politely, trying to start up a conversation. Ms. Keane let out a chuckle. "I swear, that man snores louder than anybody I've ever heard." she admitted. "But I do suppose he makes up for it with his one of a kind breakfasts."

"Professor's food is good, huh?" Buttercup laughed. She nudged Bubbles on the arm. "After all, he is the one who taught sister-dear here how to cook."

As the three continued on in conversation, Blossom stayed in the back of the group, walking more slowly than her sisters or Ms. Keane. The eldest Powerpuff instead stared at the pictures that hung on the walls, or littered the top of the coffee tables. The pictures varied from different time periods of her life. One when she had won the science fair when she was in middle school, one when she had graduated high school with honors, and even a few of when she and her sisters were still young, when it was just them, and the Professor.

There was no mistake, Blossom was happy for her creator's marriage with her old teacher, she was happy when he had decided to marry somebody that they were comfortable with, somebody who knew and loved them, but her heart ached for the past, when life was simplier. When-

 _"I wasn't situated inside your head?"_ The voice that kept on reoccuring in Blossom's dreams finished for her. Blossom groaned. _"What are you doing here?"_ she snapped mentally, quite irked.

 _"Sweetie."_ The voice started. _"I'm inside your head-I never left." "_ _ **Not**_ _what I meant."_

 _"You could say I got bored."_ The voice hummed. _"Or you could say I wanted to see what your creator had in store for you." "And why of all people would_ _ **you**_ _be interested in_ _ **that**_ _?"_ Blossom asked.

The voice chuckled. It felt the sense of suspiscion hinted behind Blossom's words. _"Relax, red-head."_ The voice snorted. _"I'm just curious, that's all."_ This certainly did _not_ put Blossom at ease, but she decided to leave it alone. Ms. Keane stopped in front of a white door, only labeled in big, black letters; **L-A-B.**

Ms. Keane knocked softly before speaking. "Sweetums?" she called. Buttercup wanted to cringe at her nickname for the Professor. "The girls are here to see you." She continued.

A few more seconds, the girls waited in silence before the door opened. Ms. Keane stepped aside, allowing the girls and the Professor to meet eye to eye. "Girls." Was all the Professor said, before he engulfed them in a hug. Bubbles immediately hugged back, obviously happy to see the Professor.

When they separated, the Professor smiled. "Its so good to see you." he spoke. Bubbles giggled. "Its only been a few months." Blossom pointed out with a smile. The Professor laughed. "And yet it seems a few months is all it takes for you girls to grow." He got a good look at them.

"Look at you three... You're almost as tall as me now. And you're all as beautiful as ever." He added with a laugh. Bubbles and Blossom smiled immediately, while Buttercup turned her head to the side. She didn't like revealing certain emotions, even if it was in front of the Professor.

"Professor." Buttercup spoke, making the scientist turn to her. "Blossom said you had a surprise for us?" The Professor's eyes lit up. "Oh, yes! You girls just stay here, I'll go get it." he said excitedly, before rushing into his lab. Ms. Keane let out a laugh. "I haven't seen him this excited since our honeymoon." she admitted.

The Professor came rushing out of his lab with an envelope in his hand. He handed it to Blossom. She looked at it with suspiscion. "What is it?" she asked, turning to the Professor. He just smiled, so she turned to Ms. Keane for answers. Ms. Keane merely copied her husband's actions.

"Well?" Buttercup asked with her arms folded. "Are you going to open it?" "Yeah, yeah." Blossom nodded, and opened the envelope. She pulled out the papers inside and sharply gasped afterwards. Buttercup took the paper from her sister, and her eyes went wide. Bubbles, being the only one who didn't know why her sisters were reacting in a peculiar way, took the papers from Buttercup.

One glance, and the papers were already being scattered on the floor. Bubbles had her hand on her mouth, before turning to Ms. Keane, who's smile had widened. Bubbles took her hand away from her mouth and her lips, which had a smile twitched. Not giving anybody any time to shield themselves from her squeal, Bubbles' high pitched voice echoed throughout the house. She was immediately by Ms. Keane, hugging the woman, but being careful by her stomach.

"Congratulations!" Bubbles beamed. Ms. Keane laughed. "Thank you, honey." "Hold on a minute." Buttercup put her hands up. "Ms. Keane is _pregnant_?!" she exclaimed.

The Professor nodded. "What is it?" Blossom finally asked. "We want that to be a surprise." was all Ms. Keane had said.

 **XxX**

"And then I pounded 'im right then and there!" Buttercup laughed as she told her story. The Professor let out a hearty laugh. Bubbles giggled, remembering what Buttercup had explained. Blossom continued to stay silent as she stared outside of the large window.

They had currently moved to the living room, just talking about events that had occured ever since the Professor had gotten married. Ms. Keane was currently in the kitchen, making coffee, as Blossom remembered. Strange time to have coffee, but as far as she could remember, the Professor loved coffee, no matter the time or day.

She glanced at her sisters and her father as they conversed. She wanted to join, but something inside her stopped her from doing so. From the moment she laid her eyes on the ultrasound, something inside her changed. A strange feeling shot through her body.

And Blossom wasn't sure whether this was a good thing, or a bad thing.

"Oh dear.." Ms. Keane muttered as she entered the room with a tray in her hands. Five mugs sat on top of it, all having steam coming from them. "What's wrong?" The Professor asked worriedly. Ms. Keane waved her hand at him, telling him it wasn't anything serious. "We're just out of milk." she answered.

The Professor relaxed. "Oh dear.." he said quietly. "I suppose black coffee would do..."

"I'll get some milk for you guys." Blossom cut in. Everybody turned to look at her, and she put her head down a little bit. "The market's just down the road." she said more quietly. The Professor shook his head. "Honey, I don't-" "No." Buttercup cut in. She glanced at Blossom, then at the Professor. "Its alright. Blossom'll go."

Everybody was silent as Blossom got up from her seat, and headed out the door. All the while, she eyed Buttercup, until she was outside. Buttercup waited a few moments, after the door shut. Bubbles turned to her older sister. "Buttercup, why-"

"Professor, Ms. Keane." Buttercup turned to them. She had a serious expression plastered onto her face, which made the two adults worry. "I need to talk to you about something... About Blossom."

 **XxX**

"Thank you sir!" Blossom called as she exited the small store with the milk in hand. She had decided to walk, instead of flying. It was always nice to take a break from powers every once in a while.

Not even taking five steps, the alarm of a store went off. Blossom turned around swiftly, just in time to see a figure with a black hoodie on run out of the store, with the clerk right behind him. "Thief!" the clerk cried. "Thief!"

Blossom dropped the milk, and rushed over to the poor man, easily catching up to him. "Calm down and call the police." she told him. "I'll go get 'em." The clerk nodded, watching Blossom chase the hooded thief.

They were fast, she would give them that. Usually, she'd be able to catch up to the crook in a heartbeat, but this one seemed like an exception. They ran downtown with Blossom right at their tail, but surprised the Powerpuff when they ran into what seemed to be an alleyway. Blossom groaned. _'Why do they always have to choose alleyways?'_

Nevertheless, the Powerpuff turned to the alley, expecting to see the crook still running, but instead found nothing but a solid brick wall. _Now_ Blossom was confused. "What..?"

"What do we have here?" a familiar voice asked, making Blossom freeze. _"Tell me..."_ she told herself. _"Tell me that's not who I think it is.."_

Slowly, the Powerpuff leader turned around. Her fears had been recongnized. Immediately, her lips started trembling. Vibrant pink eyes met cold crimson ones. A smirk played on his lips, as he leaned against a wall.

 _"Brick."_ Blossom whimpered lowly, but loud enough for him to hear. Brick's smirk remained. "Sup babe?" he asked her. "Long time no see."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And that's all I'm leaving. Sorry this chapter was so rushed. Benchmarks. Projects. All that jazz. To top it all off, I'm sick today, which is why I'm able to uplaod this.**_

 _ **Just to answer some things that were unclear in the chapter.**_

 _ **1\. It was about seven months since the Professor and the girls had seen each other. 'Til now, it was only phone calls.**_

 _ **2\. The girls call Ms. Keane Ms. Keane instead of Mrs. Utonium or Mom is cause... I don't know. It just seemed weird to me.**_

 _ **3\. Yes, this story is a Blossick (Blossom x Brick) so no, Brick does not hate or have a grudge on Blossom or anything, nor was he talking about another girl in the beginning. He was talking about Blossom.**_

 _ **I also forgot to mention in the last chapter that the quote from Blossom's book was from Shakespear XD. I don't own it.**_

 _ **Welp, that's all for me. See you guys in the next chapter. Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter is quite short, so I apologize.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls.**_

 _ **Ash141: Aw, thanks ^^**_

 _ **ditchmydismay: Thank you! I'm super glad you liked it! I guess we'll just have to see now won't we? XD**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Salmon pink battled cerise red as the two leaders stared each other down. Although it was known between both Brick and Blossom that Brick was dominant, leaving Blossom attempting to suppress her fraught in his presence.

"What are you doing here, Brick?" Blossom finally managed to ask. Her voice was slightly strained, but she had managed to mask it with an audacious tone.

Brick merely scoffed in reply. "I could ask you the same thing." Blossom noted in the back of her head that his voice had gotten lower. It sounded extremely _appealing._

 _"Sounds like somebody's got a crush."_ Blossom heard a certain voice sing. " _ **Not**_ _the time."_ she snapped, shutting the voice out before it could reply to her comment. Her attention was turned back to her counterpart, who had stopped leaning against the wall. His hands, that had been tucked securely in the pockets of his red hoodie had rearranged themselves so that his arms were crossing.

"I asked first." Blossom shot back, bringing a hand to her hips. Her tensity had begun to subside, but she still felt a speck of it linger inside of her. "Aren't I supposed to be the villain?" Brick inquired, before shooting Blossom a look. "Or am I an exception?"

The look Brick gave her had managed to knock a memory in Blossom's head. It was a memory she wasn't supposed to remember.

With a sigh, Blossom answered, "Look Brick, what happened back then happened back then-" She didn't have any chance to finish as she felt a force push her against the brick wall. Before she knew it, the Powerpuff leader was staring into the Rowdyruff leader's eyes as he held onto the side of her arms firmly.

" **Don't take that shit up with me**." Brick hissed lowly. His grip on Blossom got unconsciously tighter.

The red head didn't seem to notice. Instead, she felt the intensity of the stare he gave her. She desired him, probably more than anything else. As of that moment, Blossom resisted the strongest urge to take ahold of his face, and kiss him right then and there-

But she had a duty as a heroine. And that duty came before her own personal desires.

" _Move on, Brick_." was all she said.

Her voice was bland and her tone was monotone. Her eyes reflected no emotion, and she glowered at him. Brick's grip had loosened and he frowned. Blossom had expected him to let go of her, and walk away, but the cap wearing Rowdyruff seemed to have different plans.

Blossom's eyes widened as Brick 's head slowly inched towards her ear.

 _"You're a good actor, you know that?"_ he whispered. Blossom shuddered as his breath tickled her skin.

Brick had retracted himself from her, leaving Blossom to rub her arms meekly as she watched him walk slowly to the entrance of the alleyway.

"We're not done here, Pinky." she heard Brick opine.

They shared one last glance before the red wearing Rowdyruff shot himself towards the sky. Blossom watched the red streak head further and further away from the area, before it faded, leaving her dazed, perplexed, and bewildered at what had just happened.

 _"Well, isn't he a keeper?"_ Blossom heard the voice joke in the back of her head. But she didn't reply. She took a few shaky steps towards the entrance of the alleyway, before breaking into a full sprint.

Her mind was too scrambled up for her to fly. Hell, she couldn't even run straight. But there was one thing that she knew and was determined to do;

She _had_ to get home.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Short chapter, see? I'm really sorry about this guys. I'm starting to have writer's block and this is only the third chapter DX**_

 _ **Anyway, I just wanted to draw out the scene that played in the alleyway. I couldn't really think about anything else.**_

 _ **PS.**_

 _ **HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO EVERYBODY!**_

 _ **Please review!**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Blossom's gone _MAD."_

Both the Professor and Ms. Keane paused at Buttercup's wild, and furthermore, blunt statement. Of course they had heard clearly, but the way that the second eldest Powerpuff had said it, they just weren't convinced that her sister was the one that was insane.

The Professor frowned, and put down his cup of coffee that had he had started taking small sips from. "Buttercup, sweetie, what do you mean your sister's, er, _gone mad_?" he asked, trying to refrain from sounding like he didn't believe her.

Buttercup turned to him, before narrowing her eyes. "I mean what I said." She pointed at the side of her head, while circling her finger, making the _'CUCKOO'_ sign. "Blossom's gone nuts."

Both Ms. Keane and the Professor spared each other glances, that luckily, Buttercup didn't see, before Ms. Keane decided to speak up. "Buttercup honey, could you... Uh... Elaborate...?"

There was silence for a minute, and Buttercup stopped circling her finger, before crossing her arms. "You don't believe me." she huffed. The Professor shook his head. "No, no honey! It's just... Uh..." He struggled to find the right words, but Buttercup took them right out of his mouth. She was right. They _didn't_ believe her.

Buttercup had stared them down, keeping her posture, before her shoulders relaxed, and her arms uncrossed. She had let out a sigh. "That's okay." she muttered.

The Professor knit his eyebrows. "What's okay?"

"That you don't believe me." Buttercup shrugged her shoulder towards Bubbles, who had been quiet ever since Blossom had left. "Bubbles didn't believe me either. When I first told her, at least." The Professor and Ms. Keane could see worry shining from Buttercup's eyes. "But you can ask her yourself. I'm _not_ lying about this... I..." She frowned at the floor. "I can't be."

The Professor turned towards the youngest sister. She continued to stare out the window, as if anticipating Blossom's return. Her gaze was away from the three of them in the room, but you could tell that she had been listening to their conversation.

"Bubbles honey..." he started. "Is this true..?"

For a minute, Bubbles didn't say anything. Nor did she move. But after a minute or two, she had finally looked away from the window. Her eyes met her creator's. The Professor was taken aback. They were filled with pure _sadness._ It almost made the Professor want to cry. Sure, he was a grown man, he was married, he had three kids and was about to have another one, but that look of defeat, on any of his daughters, _Bubbles_ nonetheless, was mentally painful for him to see.

His wife seemed to notice it as well. She let out a sharp, quick gasp, before turning back towards Buttercup. She was still frowning, but it was starting to look more like a scowl. "Now do you see what I..."

Her words started to trail off as her phone started to buzz. Hesitantly, she reached into her pocket, and pulled out the black, rectangular device. _'Please just let it be a text message, please just let it be a message.'_

It wasn't. Buttercup felt her heart drop as her phone continued to buzz, the words on the phone flashed in front of her: _5:00! 5:00! TIME TO GO! SCHOOL OR BLOSSOM WILL NAG!_

Buttercup had shut off the stupid alarm, before cursing quietly. She and Bubbles exchanged worried glances, both ignoring the Professor, and Ms. Keane's questions. They both had the same idea; They hadn't been paying attention to the time. Blossom had left to go get milk from the town close by almost half an hour ago. And she hadn't come back.

 **XxX**

 _"I really hate you, you know." she uttered, her face completely flushed. But she had turned away from him, so that he wouldn't see it. He rudely scoffed at her comment._

 _"Sure, babe. And I'm another one of your stupid band of girlies." That had done it. He had officially pissed her off._

 _"Excuse me?!" She fumed, turning towards him with her hands clenched by her sides. "First of all," She said as marched towards him. "Do not ever call me 'babe!' I don't want to be part of your sick harem!" That seemed to amuse him. "Second," She was right in front of him now, jabbing her finger at his chest as she spoke. "Don't call me and my sisters, ESPECIALLY my sisters, STUPID!"_

 _As she finished, he was totally poker-faced, but mischief shone from his eyes. "Uh-huh, are 'ya done with your rant, yet?" he asked casually._

 _She stared at him incredulously, before letting out an exhausted sigh. "You are the most frustrating person I have ever met in my entire life."_

 _He winked. "Appreciate the compliments."_

 _She groaned, turning away from him, before plopping down onto the floor, by his feet. She honestly didn't care anymore, and she could tell he could tell too. There was, what sounded like a shuffle of footsteps, and before she knew it, he sat next to her. "Leave me alone." she said weakly, turning away from him even more._

 _He didn't say anything. It was so silent that she had forgotten that he was there for a minute._

 _But she was quickly reminded._

 _With a quick kiss on the cheek._

 _Startled, her eyes grew wide as she scrambled to her feet, creating a good distance between them. "What was... Did you just... Guh..." she sputtered, as she watched him get to his feet. He stared right at her, and this was the first time she actually saw how intense he could be. No mischief, no amusement, he just stared at her with pure intensity._

 _Silence for a minute and a half._

 _Though to her, it felt like an eternity._

 _Finally, he spoke. "You're blushing." He stepped closer to her, causing her to take a step back. Unfortunately for her, he was quick, and before she knew it, he stood in front of her. Leaning close to her, she felt her blush grow. It frustrated her, but it wasn't the fact that he was in her personal space, it was just... Him. He made her feel a way that frustrated her._

 _"You're blushing red." he whispered to her. "Should I call you that, now?"_

 _His mouth was right next to her ear, so close that his breath tickled her ear._

 _"Red."_

 **XxX**

Blossom furiously wiped away at the tears that had started to spill from her eyes as she sunk to the floor. She just gotten inside, and shut the door, but already the tears came. She had mentally cursed herself for crying. Crying because of some... Some _boy_ whom she had practically _broken up with, FIVE YEARS AGO._

 _"Tough, isn't it."_ The voice was back.

Continuing to wipe away her tears, Blossom ignored it, while also trying to choke back a sob. It didn't seem to get the memo, and continued to talk to the distressed teen.

 _"You're not over him, you never were."_ It spoke. _"But you have to leave him behind, all because of your duties."_ It seemed to sneer. _"It seems like fate is not on your side, does it not? No, you had to fall in love with somebody you could never be with. You had to fall in love with the_ _ **enemy**_ _."_

"SHUT UP!" Blossom shrieked, causing the house, quite possibly the whole neighborhood, to rumble. "I'm not in love with him, I never was!" She was in total denial. "I just..." she had started to sob. "I just..."

 _"Face reality, child!"_ It hissed. _"You've fallen in love with your enemy! Yes, that's a fact. You're another one of those lovesick fools that decide to let themselves suffer instead of pursuing their happiness! There is nothing_ _ **you**_ _can do to change that... But there is something I can do. I can relieve you from your duties. I can allow you to be happy with him... All you need to do is bring me the heart of the one you call HIM."_

"I don't want to kill him!" Blossom wailed. She repeated the same phrase over, and over again, pulling at her hair, screaming even when her voice became hoarse, and her throat became sore.

And that was when Buttercup and Bubbles had found her.

Buttercup had to break down their door, due to Blossom having their only key. As soon as she caught her sister during her total breakdown, she had froze.

Blossom looked so _pained._ This was definitely the sister and leader that she had known. Seeing her there, caused her mouth to taste like something rotten. Blossom's helplessness seemed to have rub off on her.

Bubbles pushed her aside, rushing towards Blossom, practically collapsing beside her, whispering reassuring words in her ear, hugging her older sister as tears threatened to spill from her eyes as well.

 _"This will continue, Blossom Utonium."_ It had said, in all of the chaos. _"One way or another, you will do what I command."_

It paused.

 _"And if you don't... Your sisters will be the first thing that will be ripped apart from you."_

 **XxX**

Brick kicked away a rusty wheelchair that rested in his way. Anything else that stood in front of him was immediately vaporized. To say that he was angry was an understatement.

As he arrived to his destination, he had pushed open the door with so much force that both the door and the wall cracked on impact. He breathed heavily as his brothers and his, "father," turned towards him.

Butch just stared at him as he stepped towards them, taking his spot between him and Boomer. The latter actually stepped away from his older brother, almost as if he could see his threatening aura that practically radiated off of him.

Only _he_ seemed unfazed, as if he had seen this side of Brick before. Which he had. He very much had.

 _ **"You're late, Brick."**_ His feminine voice echoed in the empty room. Brick scowled. "You didn't tell me _**she**_ would be there." He growled through grit teeth.

His shoulders shook intensely, and Butch and Boomer thought he was going to let loose in front of all of them any second.

 _ **"Didn't I?"**_ He asked, playing the innocent act. Brick wouldn't have it. He brought up his foot, and then brought it down in a swift movement, once again with so much force that a straight crack had appeared where he had brought down his foor, continuing throughout the building, and Boomer wondered if he'd split the building in two.

"You sent me there on purpose." Brick seethed angrily. _**"And what if I did, Brick?"**_ He asked. **"Are you not happy-"**

"Do I _look_ happy, you sick son of a bi-"

 _ **"Even after I found out about your little... Affair, with the enemy, I had decided to not punish you."**_ He paused. _**"Severely, I mean."**_

Brick shook even more, if that was even possible.

"Do you expect me to stay here..." Brick's voice sounded strangled. "After what you made me do to her all those years ago..."

 _ **"Boy, I am the one you owe your second life to! She was the one who had destroyed you the first time! She'll do the same, unless you beat her to it."**_

"Screw you." Brick said shakily.

 _ **"Enough of this."**_ He announced, his tone signaling finality. _**"We're here for one reason and one reason only."**_

He was addressing all of them, but it looked like he was talking to Brick, particularly. _**"They have returned."**_ His voice was no longer feminine sounding, instead sounding more demonic. Butch's eyes widened, while Boomer let out a started gasp. Brick tensed, and felt a sweat roll down the side of his head.

 _ **"Do you know why I had sent you after her?"**_ He asked.

 _'No...'_ Brick coldly thought to himself, fearing for the answer.

 _ **"They've chosen a new victim."**_ All eyes were on Brick, but he didn't notice. Nor did he care.

 _ **"The one you love."**_ He sneered. _**"They now reside in the mind of Blossom Utonium."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Whoops, I decided to leave off on the worst part possible.**

 **Anyway, how do you guys read this story. Ugh, I just reread what I had written and its like a little kid writing it... Which I'm not denying I am, but still. Its... Ugh. I'm so sorry for that.**

 **Secondly, thank you to those who are reading this right now. Thanks for sticking with me.**

 **As I said before, I am suffering from a major writer's block, but I had managed to push that aside. Also, sorry if it doesn't make sense-I'm honestly making this story up as I go along.**

 **Look, the reason I uploaded so late; I'm not giving up on this story, but I don't want to just give you guys rushed crap like the last chapter was. So I tried to write this as best as I could.**

 **Sorry if its bad.**

 **And thank you to those who are liking this story so far. Sorry for no shoutouts this chapter.**

 **Late Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Brick and Buttercup's POV with Blossom/Blossom's breakdown? Hi, hi, I'm not dead (this story probably is though, lmao) but sorry for this bad chapter. I had initially had this written before (my death) the hiatus but I wanted to add more to it. Then I found my laptop and opened this and figured that it was fine :/**_

 _ **Im horrible, I know.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls cause I would've sued the people who thought the shitty reboot was even remotely okay.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

His life was falling apart.

No, screw that. He knew his life was ruined from the very beginning. Being born from a _tiolet,_ and all. He'd started to gain some common sense when he'd turned ten. That was the age he realized his life was fucked up.

It had suddenly hit him that he had died once. Because of a stupid kiss, nonetheless. And he had been revived, along with his two brothers, by the a transgender satan. _Totally_ normal for a boy like him. But then he considered the reason _why_ he and his brothers had been brought back to life.

 _They_ were the only ones who had a chance against the Powerpuff Girls. _They_ had the power, _they_ were the key to defeating them once and for all.

The memory was kind of fuzzy, but he remembered; he and his brothers were floating above the City of Townsville, above the citizens who had started to gather around the crater that they had created. The Powerpuff Girls were down in that crater. They were at the bottom of it, unconscious, and maybe even, as he and his brothers had believed, _dead._

She had confided in him years ago about that day, when they first met. She had told him that she remembered fighting him, she remembered being sent towards the ground. After that, she said that she couldn't see anything except white. She couldn't feel anything. She hesitated after that. Then she said that she was brought back. They had awoken at the bottom of that crater, and he knew the rest of the story after that.

He remembered that one Father's Day when he and his brothers had been caught in the middle of a custody battle. He hadn't seen his original creator in over a year. And his memory about him was also fuzzy; he had only been alive for about a day back then. But he honestly didn't give a shit about the monkey, or HIM. _He_ was the one in charge of his brothers.

And who was in charge of him?

Well, to put it bluntly, _nobody_ was.

He remembered when he had told them that the only purpose for him and his brothers was to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. It almost made him laugh at himself for not having done that, even to this day.

Nothing prepared him for what was to come. He knew that he would get on HIM's bad side every now and then. He knew that he would endure a beating from the Powerpuff Girls here and there. He even knew that something huge was going to happen to him. But never, _ever,_ in his wildest dreams did he think he would fall in love with a Powerpuff Girl.

Much less the leader of the _"stupid band of stupid girlies."_

He was created to hate her. He was created to destroy her. He certainly was not created to love her. He hated how every time he saw her, his heart would skip a beat. He hated how he got distracted with the way she fought. He hated how he thought the face she made every time she was trying to form a plan in her head looked cute. She was killing him.

Again.

 _This wasn't the plan._ He'd told himself back then. _This isn't the plan._

But it was already too late for him. He had hopelessly fallen in love with her, just as he had wanted her to be with him. And then the day came.

Five years ago.

He had turned twelve. But everybody knew then. HIM had punished him for his actions. It was bad, but not to the point where he had questioned himself if he would live, like some of the other punishments he had received in the past. HIM was understanding, though. He knew how he had gotten himself and her into that situation.

But he didn't leave it be.

That was why they had to leave. He had to leave her. Heartbroken, confused, angry. He felt less guilty telling himself that he felt the exact same way. The time he spent away from her was torture for him. He actually missed the way she would get all flustered around him. He missed how cute she got when she was angry at him. Hell, he even missed the times when they had fought. Because then, she was with him.

His brothers weren't pleased when they were told that they had to leave the only place they'd ever called home. But they weren't as upset as he was. In fact, during their time there, they hadn't mentioned Townsville once. But they didn't know heartache. His brothers had no clue what he was actually going through.

 _ **'You will forget about her. When we're through here, you'll remember why I brought you back, boy.'**_

And now they were back. Back to the place where everything had began. They were grown now. He had reunited with her. But not in a good way.

 _'Move on.'_ she told him. At that moment, he had to resist the urge to scoff. Had she moved on? Of course not.

But he couldn't do anything about it then. Yeah, it stung when she told him. For a second, he had almost believed her. He ached for her. He was finally reunited with him, and he wanted nothing except to gather her up in his arms, and fly away. Somewhere where they could truly be alone.

He couldn't. He wanted to, more than anything. She had put up a convincing facade, but he knew that she wanted to be with him again.

Still, the pain from back then was _NOTHING_ to how he felt now.

 _ **'The one you love. They now reside in the mind of Blossom Utonium.'**_

The words had hit him so suddenly, it was almost like a bullet. It was impossible to believe. He had refused to believe it. The girl he loved... She had to suffer the same exact thing that sent his life spiraling downhill. That was what caused him to rethink his whole life. How he had come to love Blossom Utonium, why he and his brothers were forced to leave the City of Townsville, why he thought his life sucked ass.

And then he thought back to when the Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff Girls had first met. He thought back to when he and his brothers were floating over that crater, when they had "killed" the Powerpuff Girls.

As the citizens gathered around, he had the chance to wipe them all out, as well as make sure the girls were completely destroyed. Back then, it hadn't occurred to him, but now... Now, he honestly wished he had done it. If he did, none of this would have happened.

His life wouldn't have had to be so complicated.

 **XxX**

Buttercup had her share of rough times. When she had lost her beloved blankey, she didn't exactly take it lightly. When Mitch and her had started dating, she was heartbroken to find him kissing another girl about a month into their relationship. And then there was the time when Bubbles had forced her to wear a dress-

She shuddered. Seeing that side of her little sister was honestly _terrifying._

But seeing her older sister breaking down right in front of her... _None_ of them compared to that. Blossom was the more collected one out of the three of them. She knew where her mind needed to be at certain times, and she had a mentality so high that it was hard to mess with her.

When it came to comfort, Bubbles was considerably the best one to go to, but Blossom was the one who could knock some common sense into you. When she had lost her blankey, Blossom was the one who had helped her push past the loss of one of her most prized childhood possessions. When Mitch had been caught cheating, Blossom had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and punched him square in the face. After that, she and Bubbles had pulled her aside, and showed her why the few tears she had shed that day weren't worth it. When Bubbles had forced her to wear a dress, Blossom was the one who had calmed the _both_ of them down.

So, when she and Bubbles had raced home, broken their door, and found their sister wailing on the floor, what had she done?

Nothing.

She could do nothing but stand there as one of the people she cared most about broke down in front of her. In all honesty, seeing Blossom in that state, almost wanted to make her cry as well.

Immediately, her train of thought went back to where they had been earlier that day. She had been telling the Professor that Blossom had gone crazy, and as much as she wished she was wrong, she was right. But she had never broken down like that before. Then Buttercup thought of when Blossom had left.

Her older sister never came back to the Professor's house with the milk. She hadn't even sent her or Bubbles a text message. While she was gone-Blossom had seen _something._ Something that made her cry.

The thought alone made Buttercup grit her teeth and clench her hands into fists. Whatever... _Whoever_ made her sister cry was going to get a hell of a beating.

That, she would make sure of.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AAWWW, BUTTERCUP cARESSS.**_

 _ **Idk what I'm doing so I'm gonna go try and remember the plot (plot what plot)**_


End file.
